1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to recording and processing digital images and, in particular, to a system and method for providing a simplified, user-friendly interface for operating a digital camera.
2. Related Art
With the advent of digitally based image capturing devices capable of “photographing” an image and providing the image in a digital data format, a digital “photograph” of the image is stored in a memory residing within or coupled to the image capturing device. A nonlimiting example of a digital image capturing device is the digital camera that captures still images and/or video images.
Technological advances have enabled the development of digital cameras that rival the quality of film based cameras. Furthermore, digital camera interfaces have been designed to mimic film camera controls so that knowledgeable photographers may control the picture taking functionalities, such as shutter speed, aperture, flash, zoom and other features.
However, digital cameras are, in essence, special purpose computers employing advanced digital imaging technologies. For the first time user, a complex digital camera may be difficult to operate. Thus, many consumers are not yet interested giving up their easy-to-use film based cameras.
Consumers who are not computer literate may feel uncomfortable with a digital camera in that many of the features of a digital camera are based upon its similarity to a personal computer. For example, pictures are stored in a digital camera memory as digital information. This digital information is conveniently transferable to a personal computer so that, for example, printing devices can be used to make hard copies of the digital images or so that the digital image can be transferred to others electronically. Thus, an owner of a digital camera needs to be computer literate to some degree to be able to operate the camera and to process captured images into viewable images. Compared to a film based camera, where the user inserts film, takes the photographs, and then simply drops off the film at a shop for development, a complex digital camera may present a barrier to user acceptance if the user is not already computer literate.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists for providing a system and method for an easy to use digital camera display interface. Such an easy to use display interface should not necessarily require the user of the digital camera to be computer literate or knowledgeable in the art of photography. That is, the operational characteristics of the digital camera interface should be readily apparent to practically any user of the digital camera. Also, such an easy to use display interface should be easy to use by individuals that may have limitations in the use of their hands. Furthermore, the interface should employ a minimum number of components to facilitate a lower manufacturing cost.